A Mistake
by fashiongirl97
Summary: What is Jenny had realised that leaving Jethro was a mistake a week later? An evening in the bull pen caught up in his thoughts soon changes and his entire life becomes what he only ever dreamed would come true...
1. loved and lost

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors Note – I know I should update my other story but I was kind of tuck and have no inspiration. I will update it later in the week. As for this, I hope you like it. Kind of sad but sweet too. Enjoy …**_

A Mistake 

He sat at his desk in the empty bull pen, his desk light the only thing illuminating the dark, silent room. He just sat there, staring into oblivion. It had been a week now since he had boarded that plane from Paris to DC 0 alone. A week since he'd opened that letter, the one that had begun with that decades old cliché excuse: 'It's not you it's me' that she so claimed was true. The letter that with every word, written on that tear stained paper, broke his heart a little bit more. The letter that had left him with so many questions other people wanted answering, ones he didn't know how to, and so many more of his own.

As Leroy Jethro Gibbs had arrived back in DC alone he'd been greeted by Ducky, who seeing he was alone asked the question he had been expecting: "Where is Jennifer."

"She left." He'd answered bluntly.

"When will she be returning?"

"She'd not." The hard as nails ex-marine didn't think he'd ever forget the luck on Ducky's face when he'd said those two words. The older man knew better than to ask questions though. Unlike, however, Stan Burly and Chris who had not stopped asking questions since their boss arrived back without the red head.

Now, a week later his team had learnt not to ask any more questions, even if it was only as a result of getting migraines from excessive head slaps. Marrow still gave Gibbs apologetic glances. It turned out that even though the pair had hidden their relationship form everyone, they hadn't managed to hide it from their Director.

Work hadn't quite been the same recently, there was no-one to challenge his authority, no one to pinch his coffee when they thought he wasn't looking. That was what he missed, the little things, sure he missed the other stuff too, her kisses that were filled with passion and heated, slapping her ass when she walked away swaying her hips to drive him crazy. But it was the little things too. He missed waking up to see her red hair laid out on the white pillow making it look brighter than ever. He missed the way her eyes showed her emotions even when she tried to hide them. HE missed how they could communicate with no words, could read one another like a book and fitted together like a jog saw puzzle. It was simple really, he missed her, he missed Jenny Sheppard. Gibbs hadn't quite realised how much he had fallen in love with her until she had left. Now he wished he had told her how he felt. "Jethro…" He thought he'd imagined it. That because he'd been thinking about her ha had started hearing her. "Jethro…" She said again, that familiar voice that he had thought he would never hear again. He turned around to see her stood next to her old desk, looking as gorgeous as ever. She simply wore skinnies, heals and a t-shirt. Her hair was how he'd always loved it, long and lose and natural. Yet her face was free of make-up, and her eyes were red from crying.

"Jen?" he asked, still not quite believing his eyes.

"I think I've made a mistake boss. I shouldn't have left." She said it in barely more than a whisper. It was the way she called him 'boss' that made him jump from his seat and run over to her and kiss her senseless – pouring into it all his love and regret. It was in that moment he forgave her for leaving. They still had a lot to talk about and a lot of questions that needed answers, and a lot to fix, but together they would deal with it. As they broke for air Jethro said what he should have done months ago.

"I love you Jenny." As he said those four words her heart melted and she smiled.

"I love you too Jethro."


	2. Keep Waiting

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors Note – Each Chapter will happen 3 months after the last. Thanks for all your reviews – I hope this does not disappoint. Updates may be spontaneous as I have English GCSE's, science mocks, GCSE's and re-sits as well as BTEC Art course work which my teacher wants me to get top marks in. I'll try update once a week and the same with reality strikes. **_

_**I want to give a massive thanks to **__ncisgirl2389__** for all her help, ideas and support – I doubt I would have continued this without her! **_

_**Thank you for all your review so far and please keep them coming **_

_**Enjoy…**_

It was 22 00 In London. Jenny Sheppard had just dismissed her team after a case which had meant none of them had gotten home in 72 hours. She was irritated, ratty and missing Jethro. It was three months since she had turned up in DC begging for his forgiveness – which he had given her. She'd gone to see Marrow the following day and told him she wanted to be back in Dc. He' looked at her and said…

"_You're too gooder agent Jenny. I won't re assign you to Gibbs' team when you could be director. Stay in London or another six months, one of our older team leaders is retiring and you can have his team."_

She hadn't given him an answer there and then, if she had of done it would have been no. It was Jethro who convinced her to take the 6 months. He'd told her that he would still be there when she came back. She hadn't wanted to go, she'd chosen the job over him before and it felt to her as if she were doing it again. But there she had stood as she said goodbye to him, leaving him for six months.

Now though it was hitting home. It had been three months since she'd been curled up in his arms. The case had made her realise how much she missed him, it had been a young marine who had seen his girlfriend murdered by his best friend. He'd ended up killing himself, Jenny had been there, stood like a lemon trying to talk him out of it. She'd had him blood on her when he'd shot himself, it had been on her watch, and her fault.

Jenny looked around the empty bull pen. NCIS London headquarters was a lot smaller that DC, but less close nit. Jenny's team didn't have the trust and care that her teem had had when she was with Gibbs. IT was different. She looked at her phone on the desk. She picked it up and rung the familiar number.

"_Gibbs." _ He answered gruff as ever. She smirked.

"Hello Jethro."

"_One minute." _She heard him grumble something that sounded like 'coffee' to the rest of his team before her left. _"Hey."_

"Hey." She replied with a smile.

"_You sound tired Jen, it's 10 over there, where are you?"_

"Bull pen. Just closed the case, I wanted to hear your voice."

"_You going soft on me?"_

"No Jethro. It…it was a tough case that's all."

"_Talk to me."_

"We…we found a dead girl, barely 20. Civilian but when the Met found a marines prints we got it. Turned out the girl's boyfriends best friend shot her, apparently…I dunno, some load of rubbish. Anyway we told him, and then we get a call, I arrive and he's there, red eyes and had a gun. I knew he was no harm, sent everyone away so it was me and him. I got him to talk, but it wasn't enough. I was comforting him, and he blew his brains out. I was so close, I was covered in his blood…and it was all my fault. I, I should have stopped him."

"_Jenny, stop beating yourself up. It was not your fault, you hear me? You did everything you could; sometimes we can't do anything to help."_

"I know Jethro…I know. How are you."

"_Missing you."_

"I miss you too Jethro. Other than that though, you're safe right, not been shot or anything cause if you have Stan is going to pay."

"_Jen I'm safe. Promise."_

"Okay, okay. Jethro I've been thinking, when I come back, I want us to be a proper couple, I want to be a family. But if it hurts too much cause a Kelly then I understand, I won't push you into something you don't want."

"_Every…I've always said no to any more kids, but I want them with you Jen. You're different, you understand about Shan and Kel, and that's why I love you. I want us to be a family Jenny, I us to have a family. But I want you to marry me first."_

"Jethro…did you just propose?"

"_Yeah Jen I did. Jenny Sheppard, this is not how it's meant to be done but when to we ever do anything right? I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me? When you come home let me make you my wife."_

"Yes Jethro, yes."

Jenny cried at his words. She'd never thought she'd be given the chance to get married after she left him in Paris. But three months later he'd proposed. She was the happiest woman in the world. The rest of the phone call didn't last long. Jethro could tell Jenny was tired and she could tell he needed to get back to work. But they were in love, and that was all that mattered.

_**-A mistake-**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked back into the bull pen coffee in hand. He had a smile on his face, he was happy. IT was three months until he would see his fiancé, but it didn't matter when he knew he had a lifetime ahead of her being his wife.

Stan Burly looked up from his desk at his boss. His smile did not go unnoticed but his senior field agent. "Hey Boss? Why you smiling? Not getting divorced again are you?" Stan's concern was rewarded by a head slap as Gibbs left to see Ducky. Once he had gone Stan pulled his chair up to Chris's desk. "So Probie? What do you think has made the boss so happy?"

"I don't know Burley, but it's not our business."

"Spoil sport."

Down in Autopsy Ducky was about to cut open his latest bosy for Gibbs' case whn the doors opened. "Jethro I know I am fast but I have not even started yet so it will be a while before you get your results."

"I asked Jen to marry me."

"She's in DC? I thought she had gone back to London?"

"She has. She rung and I don't know what came over me. I asked her to marry me."

"It had only been three months since she left you."

"Yeah, but, I dunno dick. I love her, more than I ever loved Diane or Ginger; I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Well then my dear boy, I am pleased for you, I really am."

"Thanks duck."

With that Gibbs left the older ME to do the autopsy. Gibbs was the happiest he had been in a long time as he worked on the case. The next day he went out and bought her an engagement ring, which he posted to her. Thousands of miles away in London Jenny fell asleep with a smile on her face as she counted down the days until she would see her fiancé. She would fall asleep gazing at the ring he had bought her and remembering the inscriptions on the inside of the ring:

_Love, hope, dream believe, I'll always have your six – J_

_**Hope it wasn't too bad, please excuse bad spelling/grammar – I try!**_

_**Please review! **_


	3. you're god damn beautiful to me

_**Disclaimer – not mine, unless anyone wants to buy it for me for my birthday?**_

_**Authors Note – Hope this is okay, honestly do, thank you to (for all chaps) AngieFaye76, ncisgirl2389,Left my heart in Paris, Rhiz Oneill and tvdse5 your reviews are amazing!**_

_**Not too happy with this chap but hope you enjoy!**_

Jenny Sheppard smiled as she saw the seatbelt signs turn on. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are beginning our landing into DC. The seatbelt signs have been switched on so please return to your seats; place your trays up and armrests down. I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for flying with us today, and we hope to see you soon." As Jenny gazed out of the window she smiled at the familiar sights. It was six months since she had seen Jethro, and she had missed him so much. Self-consciously she twisted her engagement ring. She still couldn't believe he had asked her to marry him even if it only was over the phone.

Jenny had finally managed to get all of her bags after what felt like an eternity of waiting when she knew Jethro was only meters away. As she came through the arrivals gate she searched for her silver haired marine just as he was looking for his red head. She saw him by the window coffee in hand. She smirked and walked over to him. When he saw her he near enough ran over. It was like a soppy love scene. He picked her up and kissed her senseless, when they parted breath was needed yet their foreheads remained close. Then he finally moved, stepped back and went down on one knee. "I haven't done this properly yet, so Jenny Sheppard, you are the most amazing woman I know, you're passionate, stubborn and a pain in the ass but I love you, marry me?"

"Yes, for the second time ye." She said laughing. He picked her up, spun her around and smiled. He took her ring off and placed it on her finger himself before kissing her hand. A round of applause came from all of the onlookers as the pair kissed. Smiles were contagious as they filled the faces of those watching, for those holidaymakers it was sign of the cities reality, for those returning to empty houses from business trips it was a look at how you can have a career and life, and for them older couples whose faith in youth was withered it was a sign of the love that could still be found.

The pair walked out of the airport hand in hand, Jethro carried her bags before they drove home. It was to his house they went, with smiles on their faces. that night they spent curled up on the sofa, talking every now and again but just relishing the feeling of being together after six months. Jenny had managed to bring her ipod and docking station and had set that up on one of the shelves, the soft sound of one of the playlists jenny had made was filling the room. Jethro softly kissed her head and she smiled at him. She felt him moving and sat up. "Dance?" she smirked and stood up just as the song changed to same mistake by James Blunt.

_**So while I'm turning in my sheets,  
>And once again I cannot sleep,<br>Walk out the door and up the street,  
>Look at the stars beneath my feet,<br>Remember rights that I did wrong,  
>So here I go<strong>_

_**There is no place I cannot go,  
>My mind is muddy but,<br>My heart is heavy does it show  
>I lose track that loses me,<br>So here I go,**_

_**And so I sent some men to fight,  
>And one came back at dead of night,<br>Said he'd seen my enemy,  
>Said he looked just like me,<br>So I set out o cut myself,  
>And here I go,<strong>_

_**I'm not calling for a second chance,  
>I'm screaming at the top of my voice,<br>Give me reason, but don't give me choice,  
>Cause I'll just make the same mistake again.<strong>_

"Jethro." Jenny said as they danced, looking up into his deep blue eyes that she loved so much.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said simply placing her head on his shoulder.

"What for?"

"Giving me my second chance."

"Anytime Jenny, anytime."

_**So while I'm turning In my sheets,  
>And once again I cannot sleep,<br>Walk out the door and up the street,  
>Look at the stars,<br>Look at the stars falling down,  
>And I wonder where,<br>Did I go wrong?  
><strong>_

That was the first night these two had spent together in six months, and it was the one when they both realised what they wanted in life. They wanted to be together, and to have a family. That was it. That was all they wanted because that was all they needed to be happy.

_**-a mistake-**_

Jenny and Gibbs walked out of the lift together the next morning. They didn't hold hands, but they walked together. They would let everyone find out about their relationship on their own. Marrow already knew and they would tell ducky in their own town. Jenny smirked as she saw burly gawking. She remembered she was dressed smart and had no surprise. She was wearing a deep purple silk blouse and a tight pencil skirt with deep purple heals and a cropped blazer. Her hair was long and messily tied in a bun. As she parted from Gibbs she head slapped the agent. "Stop gawking Stan, I'm not on your team any more so stop looking so happy and get back to work." Gibbs couldn't hide his amusement, much like Chris who burst out laughing.

Smiling Jenny entered Marrow's office. His assistant let her in and inside she found her two new agents and her boss. "Jenny." He said with a smile as he got up to hug her. The two agents managed to hide their shock as the director kissed her cheek. He saw her as a daughter and always had – just like Ducky. "Special Agent Sheppard, meet you're new team, Special Agent Jason Rooks." She shook the younger man's hand. He was ex Baltimore PD, tall, blonde and too 'cute' for Jenny's liking. He had an air about him that made her think Jethro would hate him. He looked smug, neat and tidy. Jenny politely smiled.

"Pleasure to work with you ma'am." He said.

"Don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old. It's either boss, or agent Sheppard."

"And this is probationary agent Harry Maynard." Jenny shook the younger man's hand. He'd just graduated from FLET-C with the best grades in his year. He was only slightly taller than Jenny, dark hair, muscular and eager to learn. The different between the two was big, and on first looks Jenny preferred Harry – even if he was only a probie.

"Boss." He said.

"Right, both of you, stuff in the bull pen, I'll meet you on the range."

"Yes boss." They replied in unison. Jenny smirked as she watched them leave.

"Good look Jenny." Marrow said laughing.

"This should be fun." She said as she left his office. When she go t down to the bull pen there was no sign of her agents. She walked past burly head slapping him again.

"What was that for?" he moaned.

"I felt like it Stan." She looked at Gibbs. "what?"

"Nothing, how are your team?" he asked glaring at burly.

"Well, Jason Rooks is a…smug young man who I am going to head slap to the ground until he stops staring at my…assets. Don't kill him Jethro, that's my job."

"The other one?"

"Harrison Maynard, FLET-C grad, seems alright. Taking them down to the range."

"No autopsy?"

"Oh, believe me, that's stop number two."

_**-a mistake-**_

Jenny un-holstered her sig as she watched as her sug agent attempted to teach Harrison how to shoot. "Agent Rooks."

"Yes boss."

"Maynard is my probie not yours, so why don't we see how you cope eh?"

Jenny had to seriously restrain herself on the range. Rooks was a pain in the ass and was threatening to get her reported for abuse sue to a head slap. Harrison was not a bad shot and took to initiative to keep practicing even when Rooks was pushing his look. Jenny put her sig in her holster after an hour having had enough. "Right! You two autopsy now! You're watching your first autopsy." Rooks had a smug look on his face and was about to gloat to Harrison. "Both of you!"

_**-a mistake-**_

Autopsy doors opened and Jenny walked in just as a new body was put on the slab. Ducky saw Jenny and instantly smiled. "Jennifer my dear. I did not expect to see you."

"Well Ducky, I'm back for good." She said with a smile as he kissed her cheek. Jenny felt the eyes on the back of her head and decided to introduce them both. "Ducky, meet my team, agent Rooks, and Maynard. You got room for two visitors?"

"Of course my dear, first day?"

"Yep, Jethro made me do mine on my first day, I'll make them do theirs."

"How is Jethro my dear?"

"He's good thanks Ducky, now Dr. Mallard, meat Special Agent Rooks and Maynard." With that Jenny went o the door to go. Autopsy had never been her favourite place, since she failed her first autopsy.

"Jennifer, are you not staying?"

"Thanks Duck, but I need coffee."

"He really had rubbed of on you my dear." Laughing Jenny left Autopsy.

An hour later and two queasy looking agents Ducky had sewn the man up and was finished. As if on cue Jenny walked through the doors with Jethro, his arm around her shoulder and smiles on both of their faces. Jenny looked and had to suppress a laugh as she saw Rooks looking green. "all done guys?"

"Yes boss." She heard her agents reply in unison.

"Rooks, you ok, you look ill."

"Watching an autopsy was not part of training at Baltimore."

"Well then, it's a good job I made you see one. Harry how did you find it?"

"Not gonna say it was pleasant but I suppose I better get used to the sight."

"You'll do well with an attitude like that. Go on, both of you go for lunch, take the afternoon off." With that the two left.

There was a reason Jenny gave her team the afternoon off, and it was that Jethro and his team also had the afternoon off. Seeming as Jenny's team won't on call until the next day her and Jethro got to spend and afternoon as a couple. They did all the little things they loved. He took her to lunch and they laughed and fell impossibly more in love.

The pair fell into a routine after that day. They'd walk in together, separate off into their teams. When they could they had lunch together, when they couldn't they always grabbed coffee. They made a pact to talk at night, and never to take an argument to bed, never to take an argument home from work. And it worked. At weekends they planned the wedding, and set a date for three months time, everything fell into a routine, and that was just how they liked it.

_**Yes, the next chapy is a jibbs wedding! :D xx**_

_**Please review and suggest the song for their first dance! **_


	4. fairy tales

_**Disclaimer – ncis is not mine**_

_**Authors note – I hope this is ok, it was quite hard to write as I know its not too detailed, and to be honest I'm not sure I like it, but oh well.**_

_**Thank you so very much for you review! I did not expect soo many so than you all, please keep them coming!**_

_**Ok, so enjoy…**_

Jenny Sheppard and her team pulled up outside of the old house. It was rackety and falling apart but the apparent home of their suspect. She signalled for Rooks and Maynard to get the back. They did so as she nicked on the door, gun drawn. "Federal Agents open up!" she said banging on the door. After there was no answer she kicked the door down, entering the house. "Clear up here boss." She heard Harry Maynard her probie shout. In the last three months he had proven himself worthy, he had gotten leads and worked hard. "Clear here boss, just some old homeless guy, he's harmless." She heard Rooks shout. Then she heard his groan of pain as the man legged it. She ran in to see him with a bloody nose. "He hit me, I blooming' hit me." So Jenny head slapped him before leaving the room.

"Never underestimate Jason, never underestimate." She said with a smirk before answering her phone and leaving the room. "Sheppard."

"I love it when you do that, you sound so sexy." Jenny laughed at Jethro.

"Oh do you now, well whilst you have been busy finding a way to listen to my voice, I have been working so this case is tied up before tomorrow, because I'm sure there is something on."

"Would that be our wedding?"

"That's it! Knew it was something." She said laughing.

"As much as I love hearing your voice that is not why I'm ringing. Your suspect just turned himself in, full confession and matching DNA and prints. Looks like you're coming home tonight."

"Brilliant. And no Jethro, that is against tradition."

"Jeennn."

"Not happening Jethro, believe me."

"Spoil sport."

"Yeah well, Catherine is picking me up from work and we are having a girls night. I'll see you at the altar and Jethro?"

"Yeah."

"If you have a hangover tomorrow you are dead."

"Of course darling."

"Good darling." They said sarcastically before hanging up. "Right, go home; he's given himself up, full confession."

"Good, thanks boss." Said Jason as he left.

"Thanks boss. And have a good day tomorrow, and enjoy your honey moon." Said Harry.

"Thanks, I will." She said as he left. "Oh and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"If Burly is a pain, head slap him."

"Will do." Seeming as Jenny and Gibbs would be on honeymoon for a week, their teams were joining up so they weren't struggling. Jenny drove back to the Navy yard. She'd borrowed Gibbs' car as he'd driven her in. She went up to the bull pen and dumped her stuff. Gibbs walked around to her desk as he saw her friend Catherine exit the lift. She looked up at him, smiled, and stood next to him. He hugged her, not wanting to spend the night alone. Before she left they shared one last, long, loving and passionate kiss before they would be man and wife.

"Lovebirds, I want a drink!" said Catherin. The strawberry blonde was a CSI in Vegas who Jenny had met years ago. They'd become best friends and she would be Jenny's maid of honour. Smiling the two parted.

"See ya tomorrow Jen."

"See you tomorrow Jethro."

_**-a mistake-**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sighed as he straightened his tie. Today was the day. They hadn't wanted a big wedding, just a few close friends, and that was what they were having. He looked in the missor and couldn't help but realise how lucky he was to have been given a second chance at love. Tobias stood at the door looking at his friend. He'd seen how Jethro had changed since he met Jenny, and he was pleased to see his friend in love so much, especially after Diane had wiped out both their bank accounts.

_**-a mistake-**_

Jenny looked in the mirror. She was nervous, more nervous than ever before. She looked at her dress. It had a bodice top that was simple, and a skirt that was straight and hugged her hips. There were pearls that made a swirling pattern from the bodice down. She wore white silk heals and a pearl necklace that had belonged to her mother. Her hair was tied up with pearls in it again, and a matching bracelet. Her makeup natural. "Something old id my necklace, something new is the dress, something's borrowed the bracelet from cath, and something's blue is the bow on my garter."

"Stop panicking Jen, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, god I'm so nervous."

"Don't be."

Then ere was a knock on the door and in walked Ducky. He was dressed in a suite and bow tie as per usual. He was to give Jenny away as she saw him as a father just like Marrow. He smiled at her, "You look truly beautiful my dear, Jethro is a lucky man."

"Thank you Ducky, although I'm the lucky one."

_**-a mistake-**_

Jenny's old rolls Royce pulled up outside the old church. The gravel grinding under the car. It was the church her parents were married in, the graveyard her parents were buried in. The car stopped and they got out. Jenny looked at the door. "There…I need to do something first." She said before walking in the direction of her parent graves. She stood on the path and looked down.

"You should have been the one giving me away daddy. I'll always love you both, and I hope you are proud." She took a white rose from her bouquet and put it in-between the two. "Semper fi." She said standing up.

"Are you ready my dear?" questioned Ducky. She hadn't even seen him stood there.

"Yes, sorry Ducky."

"Not a problem Jennifer, they would have been proud."

"I hope so Duck."

_**-a mistake-**_

The music began to play as Ducky walked Jenny down the aisle. Jethro turned around, as did her friends in the audience. Catherine walked behind her in her red dress. But Jethro's eyes were firmly on Jenny. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. The dress showed her curves and made her hair look even redder. The sun shone through the stained glass window and made her look like an angel – his angel.

"We are gathered here today to whiteness the joining of Jennifer Sheppard and Leroy Jethro Gibbs in the presence of god almighty."

It was a beautiful service even though it was lost on the two as they were both caught up in each other. When it came to their vows they had written their own. "Jennifer Sheppard, I give you this rind as a sign of my love, I will stand by your side through the bullets, will support you through the cases and love you eternally." It was short and sweat, but had her nearing tears as he placed the wedding band on her finger.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I give you this ring as a sign of my love, I'll stand by you through the fights, drink your coffee through the cases, always have your six and love you eternally. "he smiled as she placed the wedding band on his finger.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." As the vicar said those words Jethro kissed Jenny senseless. When they parted there was a round of applause from all their friends. She was his wife and him her husband and their smiles lit up the church.

_**-a mistake-**_

At the wedding reception there were no speeches, simply because with these two no words were needed to show how much love they had. All you needed to do was to look at the way they looked at one another. As the evening passed it was time for the couple's first dance. Neither of them knew the first song as they had given that job to Catherine. So as they stood in the middle of the dance floor they smiled as the song 'fairy tales' by Chester see, jenny's favourite artist began to play…

_Once upon a time you were left crying in the rain and hurt__  
><em>_You said, you'd never love again__  
><em>_He came along, he broke your heart__  
><em>_Now it's been crushed and needs new parts__  
><em>_You feel like it will never heal__  
><em>_You say you've been feeling like giving up on dreaming__  
><em>_'Cause love will only let you down__  
><em>_You tell me that you've been thinking that your prince will never come around__  
><em>_Well, I'll say___

_Happy ever after ending__  
><em>_Close your eyes and start pretending__  
><em>_You're the princess to this story__  
><em>_And I can be your Prince Charming__  
><em>_Sleeping beauty Cinderella__  
><em>_I'll be Edward, you'll be Bella__  
><em>_So take my hand and dance with me__  
><em>_Just one kiss and you'll believe__  
><em>_We can turn the night into anything for you__  
><em>_'Cause sometimes fairy tales come true___

_It's not about what happened then__  
><em>_But what will happen in the end__  
><em>_And I know how this story goes__  
><em>_So every time you're feeling__  
><em>_Like there's no use in believing__  
><em>_All the stories you were told before__  
><em>_And you can't find a reason to believe in something anymore__  
><em>_Well, I'll say___

_Happy ever after ending__  
><em>_Close your eyes and start pretending__  
><em>_You're the princess to this story__  
><em>_And I can be your Prince Charming__  
><em>_Sleeping beauty Cinderella__  
><em>_I'll be Edward, you'll be Bella__  
><em>_So take my hand and dance with me__  
><em>_Just one kiss and you'll believe__  
><em>_We can turn the night into anything for you__  
><em>_'Cause sometimes fairy tales come true___

_We can turn the night into anything for you__  
><em>_'Cause sometimes fairy tales come true_

The song ended and everyone clapped. They both had danced perfectly to the music. Like two parts of a jigsaw puzzle they fitted together perfectly. The evening didn't last long. Both Jenny and Jethro were eager to get to their hotel room. But the evening brought laughs, as Burly tried hitting on Catherine, Tobias called dibbs on Jenny when she got sick of Jethro and Tom Marrow, well he saw how much of a family NCIS really was.

The wedding of these two had just opened up a whole new fairy tale, because at that moment in time, their fairy tale had come true…

_**Please continue to review!**_

_**Every single one makes me smile!**_

_**Any suggestions are welcome!**_


	5. everything

_**Disclaimer – still don't own NCIS, as much as I would like to.**_

_**Authors note – hey guys! So thank you all so very much for your reviews. I know that ncisgirl2389 suggested this after the very first chapter, and I know others were after it so I have given you your wish!**_

_**The facts about corfu are all true and it Is a beautiful place and the sunset is amazing!**_

_**Hope you enjoy, sorry for spelling and grammar!**_

_**Enjoyyyy…**_

It was over a year now since that day when she had come back to DC and told him she'd made a mistake, and not one day had she regretted asking for a second chance. It was three months since she had married him, the man of her dreams. They'd gone for their honeymoon on the Greek island of Corfu. They'd stayed in the Horizon hotel in Arilas. It was right on the beach. Arilas was a beautiful town with plenty of sea front restaurants. They had fallen in love with the deep fried sardines at a back street restaurant where all the locals had gone, and with a small bar which played old music. They'd sat on a small swing seat listening to the music until the sun had begun to set and they'd left the bar to walk on the sandy beach which would be empty apart from the few local families. They'd stand there and watch the sun set before returning to their hotel.

But that was gone now and replaced once more with the bustling life of Washington DC. Jenny walked into the bull pen, hand in hand with her husband just as she had every day since their return. This morning though Jenny looked and found that there was only one of her team in: Harry. She smiled, he was her preferred agent. Jason was still as smug and got on Jenny's nerves more often than not. She didn't get on with what so ever. Jenny looked up to the balcony to see the Director looking at her. He nodded for her to come up. She nodded as he walked back into his office. She looked at Jethro, her husband. That was something she would never take for granted no matter what. As per usual she kissed him passionately before he went to join his tea and she went to the Directors office.

Jenny smiled at his assistant who said she could go in. As she walked in she saw that Jason Rooks was sat at the conference table. She sighed inwardly knowing it most likely meant he'd done something wrong yet again. She smiled at the director before taking the seat in front of his desk. "Go on then, what has he done?"

"He isn't in trouble actually. In fact, Special Agent Rooks you may go now." Jason nodded his thanks before heading down to the bull pen. Jenny looked at Tom.

"Come on tom, what is going on?"

"Jason has been offered a new position by the CIA. You should be proud, if it weren't for you and your training he wouldn't have been offered it."

"The CIA?"

"Yes Jenny."

"So he's gone."

"Yes, he starts there tomorrow."

"Fine by me. He, I mean this with the least amount of offence possible, but he wasn't my type of agent."

"I'm well aware of that Jenny. His replacement will be here tomorrow. Special Agent Maria Fallows. She was working with one of the older team leaders and has just being given her full agent status but he has retired. She wasn't ready to take the team yet so I have put her with you. I take it there are no problems?"

"None at all sir."

_**-a mistake-**_

**A week later…**

Jenny groaned as she leant against the cold tiles of their bathroom. She'd been throwing up for the past 15 minutes, just like for the past week. Jethro was out on his run so hadn't noticed. But she knew he would soon, especially when she was feeling sick at the smell of coffee. Jenny had a feeling what was going on, at first she thought she must had picked up a bug from raiding a grimy house a week agao, but when she had started feeling sick at the smell of coffee she knew it wasn't that.

Once the nausea had faded she got and began to get washed, making a mental not to go get a test mid morning when Jethro was out for coffee. She didn't want to get his hopes up. They both wanted a family and she didn't want to get them both all happy too soon. Looking in her wardrobe she picked something out that would make her look a little more alive – even if she didn't feel it.

The last week had been stressful. They had had case after case after case. But it seemed as though Maria had fit in well. Her and Harry got on well. She was quite small with thick long dark hair. She was kind and great with the families, but could make the kill when she needed to. Jenny now like her team, she trusted them and they worked well.

Jenny looked in the mirror, she still felt awful but she didn't look too back. She wore a dark blue blouse and a high waisted, fitted pencil skirt that showed just enough leg to keep her husband happy. She left her hair down but straightened it, added natural make up and blue heels just intime for Jethro to come in. He was dressed and showered. She smiled – he must have used the other bathroom. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her flat against him, kissing her neck. Jenny laughed before pulling away. "Mr. Gibbs, we have work to be done." She said as she linked her hands around his neck and kissed him.

"Hmm, we could call in sick."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn't get sick."

"Well there is a first time for everything."

"Lets leave that for another day. I have to junior agents to train and you have Stan to deal with."

"Exactly why I need the day off."

"Work now."

The drive to work was silent, both just content at not talking. When they got to work they walked out the lift together, hand in hand. They kissed before parting their ways. "Morning boss." said Maria.

"morning." Jenny said with a smile. "We got a case?"

"No, it's paperwork again." Jenny turned on her computer and checked her e-mails. All her team were working on her paperwork which gave her time to look over at Jethro. Stan and Chris were arguing and Jethro looked like he was about to pull his hair out. Smirking she stood up and walked over. As she passed Burley's desk she head slapped him. "Ow! Sheppard what was that for?"

"Making my husband pull his hair out, oh and I felt like it." Still rubbing his head burly grumbled and got on with some paper work. Jenny sat on Gibbs' desk smirking.

"You abusing my team again Jen?" he asked.

"Let me have my fun Jethro, after all I want to head slap someone and my team behave."

"Lucky you! Right I'm off for coffee, you want to come."

"No, I need to do this paperwork; I want to take them down to the gym later."

"Tough luck, want some bringing back."

"No I'm fine thanks." Jethro gave her a finny look before walking away. Jenny returned to her desk. Once she was sure he was gone she went to leave, pausing at Maria's desk first. "If Anyone asks where I am tell them I had to talk to a whiteness for a case."

"Yes boss." She said with a smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just need to do something." Jenny said convincing the younger agent.

Half an hour later Jenny was sat in the women's toilets. Three pregnancy tests laid out in front of her. Her stomach was in knots and for once it wasn't because she felt sick – it was nerves. Looking at her watch she sighed. This had to be the slowest five minutes in history. She thought about what she wanted it to say. She wanted a family and so did Jethro, but it would mean leaving her team, and she wasn't sure they were ready. Not only that but she didn't want t give up her job, then again she wanted to be a good mum. Inside Jenny was tearing her hair out. She was more nervous than she had been a year ago telling Jethro she had made a mistake leaving. _Five minutes, here goes! _

With shaking hands she took the caps off all three and turned them over.

**Positive**

**Positive**

**Positive**

Jenny smiled, the biggest smile. She was going t be a mum, they were going to have a family. Now all she had to do was tell Jethro. She knew she should wait until tonight, but she was too happy, and knew he would notice. Smiling she picked up her phone and texted him: _meet me in the 'conference room' in 5 mins, J xx _

She just hoped he would be as excited as she was.

Jenny Sheppard stood in the lift as it came to the bull pen. As he doors opened she saw he husband. He stepped in . It began to move before she flicked the emergency stop button. She looked at him with a smile. Silently she handed him the three tests. He looked dumbfounded. "We're going to have a family Jethro." Without a word but with the biggest smile she'd ever seen him with he walked over and kissed her senseless. "I love you Jennifer Gibbs, and I love our child too."

They spent ten minutes in the lift together, just smiling. Jenny couldn't believe that she had her and Jethro's child growing inside of her. As he flicked the switch she looked up at him. Both of them had made a silent agreement to not tell anyone for the moment. But both of them knew there was one person they should tell. Knowing what the other was thinking they pressed the button to take them down to autopsy.

The metal doors opened and the couple walked in. With it being a quiet day Ducky was working on paperwork. "Jennifer, Jethro, what can I do for you?" he asked. Surprised at seeing them both.

"WE have some news duck." Said Gibbs. Ducky couldn't help but see how close they stood and how they both had cheesy smiles on their faces. Jethro nodded for Jenny to tell him.

"I'm pregnant Ducky."

"My dear that is excellent news. When did you find out?"

"I took a test an hour or so ago, well three to be exact."

"My dear I am so pleased for you! Both of you"

The pair spent half an hour down with Ducky before realising they need to get back to work. Reluctantly they headed their separate ways. Jenny didn't take her team down to the gym but instead to the range where she helped them with their target practice. Gibbs took his team down to the gym. Both of them didn't stop smiling.

That night they fell asleep together. Jethro's hand on her still flat stomach. They were the happiest people alive that night. They had a perfect life, and even though they knew that what lay ahead would be a challenge, they were ready to face it – together – and as a family.

_**Hope it was ok!**_

_**Jibblet!**_

_**Please review and any suggestions are more than welcomed!**_


	6. I'll say my piece

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors Note – Hey Guys! So sorry for the delay! I didn't meen it to be this long. Today is the last day of my holidays! :'( so updates will be slower from now on. **_

_**For now though, thanks for all your reviews and suggestions, I do take them on board. I hope this chapter is okay. I think I need to add drama, so suggest please!**_

_**Excuse grammar/spelling ect…**_

_**Enjoy! **_

It had been 3 months since Jenny had found out she was pregnant. Since then her and Jethro had had their first Ultrasound, only to have the massive shock of finding out that they were having twins. Jenny now had a small baby bump that was only noticeable through tight tops. She had though been wearing lose blouses so it wasn't so noticeable. As of yet no one minus Ducky knew about the pregnancy. Yet today they would tell Director Marrow as they both new it wouldn't be long until they began to notice.

Jenny woke up to the feeling of Gibbs running his hand over her stomach. She'd been so pleased when she had begun to show as it made it feel like reality. The news they were having twins had shocked her, and she dreaded the thought of how big she would get. Thankfully though she hadn't gotten too big yet. Gibbs loved seeing his wife pregnant, and the thought of having two children with her filled him with joy. They'd always wanted two children and now they were getting them at once.

As her eyes adjusted to the morning light she smiled at her husband. The feeling of waking up next to him was one she would never tire of. With a smirk he kissed her on the lips, long and lovingly. Then he kissed her baby bump twice, one kiss each. Jenny snuggled into her husband. Fifteen minutes later Jenny was getting dressed whilst Gibbs was making coffee. Jenny knew that telling Marrow would mean she'd be on desk duty, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make if It meant that she would give birth to two healthy children. She put on a pair of low waisted, flared blue trousers with sailor front. They weren't maternity yet she could still get away with wearing her low waisted trousers. With it she wore a white long sleeved tee-shirt with scoop neck. Now they were telling the director she didn't have to hide her bump. She put on a pair of blue and white striped kitten heels seeming as her stilettos had been confiscated by her husband. She curled her hair and did her make up before going downstairs and seeing her husband.

Gibbs smiled as he poured his coffee. He hears jenny coming downstairs and turned around to find her glaring at his coffee. He smirked and handed her a cup of decaf. Even as she drank it she glared at him. This caused him to laugh. "Our kids are gonna have one heck of a glare."

"Yeah, and if they are anything like you stubborn too."

"Me? You're the stubborn one!" she said mock offended.

Jenny laughed. Not many people got to see this side of Jethro. So few saw the loving and funny side of him. He was different at home when he was Jethro to how he was when he was at work and Gibbs. She felt honoured that he shed his shell around her.

Just under an hour later the pair arrived at NCIS. They were earlier than usual, so the bull pen was nearly empty apart from a few agents who had cases. None of them saw Jenny's stomach though as she wore a coat to hide it. She wanted the director to know first, not the gossiping agent. Hand in hand they walked up to the office. His assistant had just arrived and nodded for them to go in. Gibbs just walked in whilst Jenny smiled at the young woman.

Tom looked up from his desk at the two agents. Both of them were the best NCIS had. Gibbs had trained Jenny and she was now rivalling him for the best team title. Tom knew this pair worked harder than anyone else yet still managed to be so deeply in love that most agents envied them. Not one day had they brought arguments to work, whether they had taken them home he didn't know. But he had great respect for them in that area because that showed how professional they were – even if their methods weren't always … traditional. With a smile he greeted the two people he had begun to see as friends. He saw how they stood closer than usual, how Jenny kept her jacket hung over her arm and in front of her. "It'd good to see you both, it's not often you are both in here at the same time, please take a seat." He was surprised to see Jenny did as well as Gibbs, usually they stood. "What can I do for you both?"

"We've got something to tell you." Said Gibbs.

"You're not getting divorced already are you?" asked Marrow knowing Gibbs' track record with women was less that exemplary.

"Quite the opposite actually Tom." Said Jenny. "I'm pregnant." She said with a smile.

"That is wonderful news. I am so pleased for both of you. How far along are you now?"

"A little over 3 months." Said Jenny.

"There is something else." Gibbs said. "It's twins."

"Well you will have your work cut out won't you." Said Tom with a laugh.

The pair smiled, and Jenny's hand fell to her small baby bump. They left soon after, Tom smiled as they walked out and he saw Jenny's stomach. He was pleased for them. For a lot of people the strain of the job caused strained marriages, and most people who signed up to NCIS also signed up to not having a family, especially the women. But these two had beaten the odds, and for people the Director saw as friends, it was a pleasure to see them get a family. Maybe one day, there would be a new generations of Agent Gibbs'.

_**-a mistake-**_

As the pair came down the stair Jenny motioned for her team to come and join Gibbs'. Since they had worked together over the time their bosses were on honeymoon they'd become quite close and now with Maria on the team they all got on even better. As the pair joined them they decided it was time to tell the people close to them. Gibbs sat at his desk and jenny perched on the edge. "Right well, I'm afraid they in a few months Maria and Harry, you are going to have to manage without me for a while." Jenny said.

"You're not ill?" questioned Maria whom Jenny had begun to see as a friend.

"No, I'm pregnant." Soon the congratulations were going. Burly was cracking jokes and Maria was talking to Jenny. Gibbs watched his wife. She looked so happy. They were having a smiling and laughing. Jenny had a family in a way, and so did Gibbs. But the celebrations were cut short when Gibbs got a case, so Jenny and her team went to do paperwork.

Lunch time came and she sent her team away. Jenny was meant to have had lunch with Jethro yet his case was in full swing. So instead she decided to spend the time with Ducky. She took the lift down and was glad to find he had no visitors. As she walked in the older man saw her and put on the kettle. He smiled and they both sat down. She didn't get to come down to see him as often as she once had. Life was hectic and she knew that soon it would be getting even more so. The older man was like a father to her and she knew that Jethro also saw him as one. She hoped that their children would see him as a Grandfather. Not only that but their teams as aunts and uncles. She knew though, deep down, that it would not be long before Jethro's team went their own ways. She could tell that Chris, although quiet, was getting itchy feat and wanting his own team. She also knew that once Chris moved, Stan wouldn't be far behind. But her team were only new so she hoped none of them would be moving on any time soon.

Ducky placed a cup of earl grey in front of her. She'd never been able to stand it before NCIs, but now she loved it, and it seemed to relax her seeming as coffee was out of the question and decaf just didn't fill in. She took a sip of the fragrant tea, relishing in the feeling of it clearing her senses.

"So what brings you down here my dear?" questioned Ducky.

"Jethro has a case so I can't go for lunch with him as planned. So, I thought I would come and see you."

"I will take you for lunch my dear."

"No! Ducky I didn't mean…I wasn't expecting-"

"I am well aware my dear, but I would like to. I don't have any children of my own, and you and Jethro are the closest things. Please allow me to treat you."

"Very well then Ducky, and thank you."

The two went for lunch at a small café nearby. They spoke about the pregnancy and work. Jenny told him that she was considering finding out the sex of the baby so that they could make the room look right.

When they went back, Jenny and her team worked on the paperwork, whilst Jethro's case was solved due to it being open and sut for once. Jenny smirked throughout the day as she saw various agents go to Stan's desk to place bets on her pregnancy. She smirked and wondered just how many pools there were open now.

That night the pair went home together for a chance. Cases very rarely let them, yet tonight they did. Yet again, as every night possible Jenny fell asleep whilst Jethro rubbed her stomach. IT was a life she had never thought she would get 1 ½ years ago when she left him. Now though she was so pleased. Soon they would have a family, and that was something both of them couldn't wait for.

_**Hope it was okay!**_

_**Name suggestions please!**_

_**Drama storyline suggestions please!**_

_**And I'll give you a shout out!**_

_**-fashiongirl97 xxx**_


	7. tonight i know

_**Disclaimer – I don't own anything**_

_**Authors Note – Okay, so thanks for all your help, it means the world. Thanks again for all your reviews, they mean a lot. There is a little CSI in this one so I hope it is okay. **_

_**I want to thank these people for their help with naming the baby – **_

_**Left My Heart In Paris**_

_**Tiva-Fiva**_

_**Rikkucheerio**_

_**Jmarrero16 – I have used both names just not directly, thank you so much!**_

_**NCISgirl2389 – thank you for all the help even though we didn't agree. I have used a different set of name because I think you should keep the ones you came up with. But thank you so much, I wouldn't have done it without you. **_

_**This chapter is for all of you, I hope you enjoy!**_

She was bored. Simple as that. She was bored, and was seriously considering taking a leap out of Jethro's book and disobeying the Directors orders. She was now six months pregnant with twins and felt as big as a house. Not only that but to make matters worse the director had banned her from field work and seeming as her team had a case, on a boat, where they would remain based, she was alone. All her paperwork was done, she'd ever resulted to helping Ducky stock take earlier and now she was bored once more. To make matters worse Gibbs' team were all busy working away, so she couldn't even go and annoy Burly.

Gibbs opened the door to the Directors office and took the seat. He waited for the older man to hang up on the phone. "Eli David can rant on for hours, I swear to god." Stated the director. "Anyway Jethro, what can I do for you."

"Came to tell you we've closed the case, their finishing the reports now."

"Good, well done. Who was it?"

"The ex-wife."

"IT was blunt force trauma wasn't it, to the head, I seem to remember you have experience of that where ex-wives are concerned."

"Mine wasn't fatal though sir."

"No, well I fear if you ever divorce Jennifer, that one will be fatal."

"I do not doubt that for one minute."

"How is she doing?"

"Bored beyond belief, contemplating escaping and I imagine cursing your name to the end of the earth. She doesn't like to sit doing nothing."

"It is for her and the baby's safety. Tell her to come up in 15 minutes; I have a job for her."

Gibbs got up and walked out, muttering "She always was a teacher's pet." Under his voice. This brought a smile to the older man's face. Those two really were two of a kind.

Gibbs walked down the stairs and over to his wife's desk. She was sat typing away. He walked up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder, reading off of her computer screen. It turned out she wasn't doing work but in fact talking to Catherine over an instant messenger.

"You enjoying reading my conversation with my best friend Jethro."

"Have to check I don't have to bash heads in. What does 'lol' mean."

"It means laugh out loud Jethro."

"Oh."

"She's going to come down tonight. Says she needs to get away from Vegas for a while, and that she has some news. I think Eddie isn't the guy she thought."

"Her husband?"

"Yeah."

"So, how are our little girls?" he asked rubbing her stomach.

"Active. I swear to god they haven't stopped kicking all day! That's you in them, unable to sit still.2

"Says you who has been moaning about how much she wants to do something for the last month."

"You'd be worse."

"Right Jen. Marrow wants to see you in his office soon."

Both were too busy talking about things that they never noticed the black haired bubbly Goth walking into the Directors office. A woman who would soon being to be seen as another daughter to each of the,. Jenny finished her conversation with Catherine, as it seemed as though her supervisor was wanting to talk to her about Bugs. Jenny now knew to not be confused by what her friend said and just brush them off. It seemed as though there were quite some characters in the Vegas crime lab.

Jenny got up to walk to the stairs when she heard Jethro growl her name and she turned to go to the lift, not forgetting to send him an evil glare before she went. She was getting sick and tired of having all the men in the building treat her like she was crippled or dying. She was only pregnant for Gods sakes!

The red head walked into the director's office. Sparing a smile for his assistant as she always did. The young woman probably got the most abuse out of everyone but she always gave every person a smile. She was one of the most happy people Jenny knew. She walked in to see Tom sat at his desk with a young lady who looked to be a Goth sitting opposite. Jenny smiled at looked at the Director. "You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes I did Jenny. I want you to meet our new forensic scientist Abigail Scuito. Abby, meat Special Agent Jennifer Gibbs."

"Hi!" said Abby beaming. Soon Jenny was enveloped in a hug, not too tight although Jenny only guessed that was because she was pregnant. Abby looked down her smile getting impossibly bigger. "How many months are you?"

"Six."

"Aww, that's adorable."

Marrow could sense that the pair were getting off track and soon things would turn girly and he didn't want to be there when they started discussing prams or whatever. "Jenny, I would like you to show miss scuito around."

"Jethro has told you I'm bored."

"He may have."

"He is a hypocrite!" she said with a laugh. "Come on Abby, I'll introduce you to the other MCRT, my team are on a boat at the moment!"

Jenny walked down the stairs with Abby behind her. She was quiet which Jenny was beginning to think was a rare occurrence. The Goth was looking al around with a massive smile on her face. Jenny meanwhile was attempting to suppress the slight pain she was feeling caused by two restless twins who wanted attention. Abby noticed this. "Are you okay Agent Gibbs?"

"Call me Jenny please, and I am fine."

"Okay." Jenny gave the younger woman a look that told her not to mention it to anyone, and he Goth mimicked zipping her mouth closed. The two came down and arrived at Gibbs' team. Jenny walked over and stood near the wipe board. "Right you lot! Abby Scuito I want you to meat Special Agents Chris PAcci, Stan Burly and Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Abby smiled and hugged them all. When she came to Gibbs she tilted her head.

"Hang on, Gibbs' are you two married?"

"Yeah." Gibbs replied placing his arm around Jenny. She smiled and leaned in.

"Awww, that is so cute!" the group laughed, soon though Jenny got the impression that Gibbs wanted to get back to work so Jenny and Abby left. The two went down to autopsy and met Ducky, whom instantly thought that Abby was a lovely girl. Then she went to show Abby the lab which Abby was absolutely amazed by and had a massive smile once again.

The pair stood in the lift Abby talking away when all of a sudden Jenny grabbed on to the younger girls hand. Breathing in and out slowly before letting out a small whimper. Abby looked at her shocked. "Oh my god are you alright?" Jenny whimpered again.

"I…This…can't be…happening….I-"

"I know you still have three months. Look, I'll ring an ambulance."

"I am not giving birth in this lift!" Just as Jenny shouted they arrived at the bull pen. Jethro heard and came racing over.

_**-a mistake-**_

It seemed to have taken a lifetime for the ambulance to get there. When it had Gibbs had had to fight to get into the ambulance. But he stayed with her, through hours and hours of labour, through nearly having his hand broken he stayed with her. It was nearing midnight when the girls had been cleaned up and Jenny too. It may be late but they both wanted to see their girls. They knew the team were waiting. He pair walked into the small room that had been set aside for them. There was a bed and then two incubators. The used said they wanted them to stay in for another month. Jenny had tears rolling down her cheeks as she stroked their hands. Jethro was just so happy. Soon though there was a knock at the door and in walked Stan, Chris, Abby, Ducky and Catherine. As soon as Catherine had head she had gotten here as soon as. Now they all gathered around the incubators cooing at the little girls.

"I want you all to meat Catherine Louise Gibbs, 'Cathy', and Clarissa Jasmine Gibbs, 'Clara'." Jenny said with a smile. Catherine was named after Jenny's best friend and her middle name was the name of the widow of one of Jethro's old marine friends who had been shot on duty . Clarissa was named after Jenny's mother and Jasmine was to relate to Jenny's father.

Everyone was smiling. Jenny was glowing. Catherine was smiling and so overjoyed and pleased. Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other before talking to the blonde. "Cath, we want you to be the girls god mother." Said Jenny.

Catherine looked shocked."Thank you, I'd be honoured."

_**-a mistake-**_

That day was the happiest of both Jenny and Gibbs' lives. Catherine planned on staying for a few weeks and everyone was smiling. Cathy and Clara had loving parents who thought the world of them, an extended family who would spoil them rotten, a granddad who would inspire and bore them at the same time, and a godmother who would make them go hyper before dumping them on their parents. It wouldn't be easy, but the girls would know that no matter what they'd have a family who would love them. All it had taken was to right a wrong, and seek forgiveness for a mistake.

_**Hope it was okay!**_

_**Please review!**_


	8. Safe

_**Disclaimer – I don't own ncis**_

_**Authors note – Thanks for all of the reviews!**_

_** This chapter is rubbish so I apologise!**_

_** Please review!**_

They sat there, watching the incubators with their girls in. They were now three weeks old. Jenny and Jethro had gotten to hold them for he first time earlier. It had only been for five minutes, but had been the most special time of both of their lives. Jenny was now released from hospital on the understanding she took it easy. She would go in and do paperwork once a week but other than that she was on maternity leave. Jethro was at work but Stand and Chris were working hard so their boss could spend as much time as possible with his daughters.

Today was a Saturday so both Jenny and Gibbs were at the hospital with their girls. The teams, Abby and Ducky had arrived earlier and they'd spent the day cooing over the girls. Now though they had gone home, and it was just the four of them, Jenny, Jethro, Catherine and Clarissa. It was how they liked it. Jethro sat on the small couch nearby with Jenny next to him, her legs over his and her head on his shoulder. There was a soft knock at the door and in came Director Tom Marrow. He had been hesitant to come and visit the pair as he felt it was a time that they should spend together. Yet Jenny had texted him earlier asking for him to come and visit, so he did.

HE walked through the door to see them curled up together and it warmed his heart. ~He saw them like children, just as Ducky did. They were so in love – anyone could see it. HE smiled as Jenny turned around. "Hi Tom." She said with a smile. She had no make up on, and just a baggy top and leggings, her hair roughly tied up. He had only seen her so happy yet with no makeup.

"Hi, so these are the girls." He said smiling. Jenny and Jethro both got up and walked over.

"Yeah." Said Gibbs.

"Tom, we want you to meat Catherine Louise Gibbs and Clarissa Jasmine Gibbs."

"What beautiful names. Now who is the eldest?"

"That would be Catherine." Said Jenny.

"Ahh, now that will give her leverage in fights."

"Yeah." Said Gibbs.

"I think they will both be heartbreakers Jethro."

"Not if I have my way, they're being locked in their rooms until they are 30."

"Jethro! Over my dead body are they!" said Jenny .

The three of them laughed and joked for an hour before the they all left for the night. It was hard for Jenny and Jethro leaving their little girls, they should be coming home with them, but they would be soon.

_**-a mistake-**_

Live is hard, for everyone. It's hard to live life when you are missing someone so much. Once you have made a mistake there is no going back – or at least most times. Yet for Jenny, her mistake was able to be gone back on. It has been nearly two years since she changed her life forever. She went back and made her mistake right. Now her life was how she could never have imagined. For these two, wronging a mistake lead to something neither of them could have imagined. Within a year they were married, within two they had two little girls. Their family were loving, caring and there for them. They knew though it wouldn't be long before Stan and Chris moved on, but until then it was how it was – perfect.

_**-a mistake-**_

Jenny smirked as she walked into the bursary to see Chris, Stan, Harry and Maria in the middle of a paint fight. Jethro had gone out for pizzas so they were obviously relishing in the time alone. They had all offered to come and decorate the nursery properly as the early birth had left them all unprepared. Yet like a proper family they were there for each other. Soon they all paused to see Jenny stood there. She burst out laughing only to have paint flicked at her by Stan. She then ran over and head slapped him before joining in.

Before long it was not only them that was covered in paint but the walls. None of them noticed though – until Jethro came home. Gibbs walked in to find the girls fast asleep in their cots in the lounge and laughter coming from upstairs. He silently went upstairs and watched them for a few minutes. Yet it wasn't quite all of them but just Jenny he watched. She was laughing, covered in pastel pink and green pain just like the walls. Her eyes were shining and she looked so happy. Considering she had just had twins she didn't have much post childbirth weight.

One of the walls was painted solid pastel pink and another pastel jade, but all four walls in the large nursery were covered in speckled colours. It looked Amazing. Gibbs smiled, they all did. "So much for work." They all stopped dead and looked at him. Gibbs glared at them all only for Jenny to burst out laughing.

"Come one Jethro! That doesn't work anymore." Soon he smiled and so did the rest of them

They all god cleaned up after that before going downstairs and eating the pizzas Gibbs had brought home. They spent the night smiling and laughing. The nursery ended up being kept with the paint splattered walls. Soon white wooden furniture made by Gibbs was added. IT looked beautiful and traditional. There were white venation blinds on the windows with green viols and pale pink flowers on.

IT wasn't until a few nights later that the girls slept in the room. When it came to feeding time Jenny sat in the white rocking chair feeding the girls. An hour later when Jethro came in to find his wife he saw her asleep with the girls cuddled in. With the snap of a picture he caught the memory in time.

_**Please review! Give me inspiration please! xxx**_


	9. so goodbye

_**Disclaimer – I don't own ncis**_

_**Authors note – sorry it is late, this week ad been total madness! **_

_**Hope it is okay, and thanks for all your reviews – they make my day!**_

_**Enjoy…**_

Cathy and Clara were now 6 months old. They were the apples of both of their parent's eyes. Neither Jenny nor Jethro could quite believe their look when they woke up each morning. Both of them would never risk losing what they both had, things had come too close to that too many times. For both of them this was a new start, a fresh start, they would always be in the way of danger day in day out, always be risking their lives for their countries, yet now they had a reason to stay safe : each other, and two girls who lit up their worlds.

Both Cathy and Clara were the perfect mixture of their parents. Catherine had bold red hair that was ever so slightly brighter than Jenny's, he eyes were a stunning blue that were the exact replica of her dads. Clara had brunette hair like Jethro's had once been yet with a tinge of red in the light, she had elegant green eyes that glistened and matched her mother's exactly. It turned out that Cathy had the big voice and was the once to demand the attention whilst Clara would wait patiently which was uncommon for babies. Yet both Jenny and Jethro loved both of their daughters equally.

Today though was no day for Jenny to celebrate. She'd returned to work near enough full time and left Cathy and Clara in the care of Noemi. Jethro hadn't wanted her to come back so soon but she had stuck to her guns. But today was a hard day, today was a day that every year rocked her heart.

Jenny Sheppard sat at her desk in the bull pen. Her team had no case for once but they weren't moaning. Recently they had had case after case; barely getting a moment's thought in-between each. Jenny had barely seen her girls or husband, never mind looked after them. Jethro had been backed up with cases which meant neither were home at the same time and when they were all they wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately, even thought they had no cases the amount they had had in the short period of time had left a massive back log of paper work. Jenny had sent Harry and Maria to go an get coffee as she could tell they were bored. By the looks of it Jethro was not allowing Stan and Chris the same privileges. She sighed, her mind wasn't on her husband though, nor was it on her paperwork or team or her girls. Instead her attention was on the memories which today held.

17 00 came and all three of Jenny's team had made good progress in their cases. She had heard Maria say she had a date tonight and Harry say he was meeting up with some mates later. Smiling at how both her junior agent managed to have social lives even with this as a job she decided to let them go. "Go home you two, Harry had fun – no hangovers though or I'll send you to the gym, Maria good luc, and be yourself." There was a chorus of thankyou's from them both before they left. Looking over at her husband's desk she saw it empty and decided to leave. She left a sticky note on his computer screen and left NCIS headquarters, hoping to god she didn't see anyone whom she knew on her way out.

_**-a mistake-**_

She laid her head back against the cool leather seats, she could feel the tears burning as they begged to be released, but she couldn't, not yet. She could feel her hands trembling, this was the hard part. The rest of the year it was just a dull ache, then today it was like someone had turn open the world, exposing it and rubbing in lemon juice. Yet with a deep breath she got out of the car. She knew one day, in a few years maybe when they were old enough she would have to bring her daughters here, let them talk to the grandparents they never had.

Jenny walked down the path, listening the therapeutic sound of he gravel beneath her feat. She walked along the twisting path, past the old grumbling gravestones centuries old, neglected in their lory. Past those pristine marble head stones, the white ones of baby's lost too soon, the shiny ones of rich men people want to be remembered. But this wasn't where her father should have been buried, he should have been laid to rest at Arlington, with all the other military hero's, instead he was with those who hadn't protected their country like him. IT was something she would never forgive the Marin e corps for.

She carried on walking down the winding path until she had left behind the majority of graves. She moved into a canopied area where few graves were. There was a small area neatly kept in the corner where two graves sat. Both black in colour, granite but not glossy. They weren't out-spoken, but delicate. The statements engraved meaning full.

Jenny sat down on the cool grass, pulling her jacket around herself. It had been too long since she had visited, and she knew that. The guilt hit her as she realised.

"Hey dad, mum. So, what can I say, sorry probably, even though Jethro doesn't agree with apologies. Yeah, so the wedding was amazing, really beautiful. I suppose…I dunno…the girls are getting bigger now. They are gorgeous. Catherine Louise and Clarissa Jasmine. I named her after you mum, and in a way in memory of you dad. I wonder sometimes what life would be like if you two were here. I think you'd like Jethro, mum you'd adore the girls, spoil them rotten. They'll be so different, I can tell. But both will have the Sheppard temper."

She sat in silence, playing with the grass.

"I miss you, both of you."

She felt a cold drop of rain on her creak and began to feal more falling."

"I have to go, I love you, Semper fi."

With that she left. When he got home Jethro knew where she'd been, just like she always knew when he went to see Shannon and Kelly. They were in sync, in every way possible.

_**Please review **_

_**(if you like then please go read my other story reality strikes, I'd love it if you did)**_

_**Thank you xxxx**_


	10. all about us pt1

_**Disclaimer – I don't own ncis**_

_**Authors note – thanks for all your reviews! All the other chapters hav e been named after chester see songs but they're running out so it's just any songs now! **_

_**Hope this is ok, enjoy!**_

Jenny's head lay against her husband's chest. The summer sun shone in, splinters of light playing on her bare back. Her red curls lay messed up. His arm was draped around her waist, lazily drawing patterns on her smooth skin. It was morning, only around 07 00 but they were both wide awake. Cathy and Clara had slept through the night, only waking once, which was a change. Jenny and Gibbs were there for awake.

The girls were 9 months old, and babbling away. They made themselves laugh and it then made their parents laugh. Clara had been the first to say a proper word which had been 'dada', Cathy, not wanting to be falling behind had later followed with 'mummy'. The girls now had quite a few words in their vocabulary which meant their parents had to be even the more careful with what they said. It had amused Jenny when Clara had come out with 'boat'. It looked like Clara was the daddy's girl and Cathy the mummies.

Jenny sighed and closed her eyes. Jethro ran a hand through his wife's hair. "Can you believe we've been married one and a half years now?"

"Seems like a lifetime." He replied in a mocking voice. She playfully slapped his chest as she laughed. He loved her laugh, t was so girly yet unique, and always brought a smile to his face. He'd begun to laugh more, not smirk but properly laugh, it was a sound jenny loved.

Looking up at him she softly kissed his lips, it was a soft kiss that grew with passion. Yet soon they were interrupted by Cathy's crying which in turn started Clara. Jenny sighed. "They sleep all night and chose now to cry?"

"I'll get them."

"No, I'll do Catherine, you do Clarissa. We'd best be getting ready anyway if the guys are coming around for a picnic."

Jenny went into the nursery and soothed down Cathy., before feeding and burping her. Jethro did the same before they bathed their girls. They filled the bath with children's bubble bath. Soon though it filled the bathroom and Gibbs put in too much – not that anyone was complaining. The girls laughed as jenny made Gibbs have a moustache, and blew bubbles in the air. Cathy grabbed a handful and began clapping which made them go flying, she shrieked with laughter. Clara began splashing in the water and soaked Jethro making him soaking wet. Jenny burst out laughing. "Dada wet!" said Clara laughing.

"Yeah Clara, dada very wet!"

"Da…ad….d…w…e…wt." attempted Catherine. But when she failed she huffed before looking at her mum. "Mummy." She said pointing and looking proud.

"Yes honey, I'm mummy."

After a little while longer of playing with the bubbles, Jen and Jethro got the children out of the bath, dried and began to dress them. Jenny selected both of the girls outfits. Cathy wore a blue dress with white flowers and Clara wore a pastel green dress with white flowers. Both wore matching headbands. Jethro smiles when the two sat playing with their toys. Noemi came in and smirked as she saw her bosses were still dripping wet.

"I will watch then Senora, you go get dressed."

"Thank you Noemi."

With that the pair went into their bedroom. Fifteen minutes later Jenny was stood in her wardrobe huffing. Her hair was dry and her makeup done but she had nothing to wear. She sighed, she may had lost her baby weight but she didn't feel like it. "What's up?" questioned Jethro.

"I feel fat, and old."

"Jen you are not fat, and you are younger than me."

"I know. Hmph, I have nothing to wear."

"You have a whole wardrobe full!"

Jenny looked down the rack, and smiled as she saw a lemon dress. She walked over and picked it out, checking it for grubby marks before putting it on. She looked in the mirror and smiled. IT filled well, was a lose sun dress and made her hair look brighter. She walked out of the wardrobe, picking up some sandals and kissing her husband's cheek on the way. "Thank you." She walked into the bedroom, put on the wooden wedge sandals and some wooden jewellery before smiling.

_**-a mistake-**_

Out in the back garden Jenny had laid out a range of garden cushions and blankets for everyone to sit on, as well as a few chairs. There was to be a full get together, and everything was to go well. The girls were settled on the pink cushion playing when the doorbell rang. Jenny went in to answer it, leaving Jethro with the girls. She opened the door to find Maria and Harry, who were having a petty argument as per usual. "Hey! Do I have to start head slapping you two like Jethro does with burley?"

"No boss." They replied in unison, before she let them in.

"this is for you." Said Maria holding out a bottle of bourbon.

"thank you, you didn't have to."

"Well I was always taught never to turn up empty handed."

"well go through. There are drinks outside as well as Jethro and the girls." With hat they walked out to the garden. Everyone knew their way around the Gibbs house hold; it was every ones home from home. Before Jenny got the chance to join them there was another knock at the door and she opened it to find Tom Marrow. He was the girls god father but in a way their second granddad too. She gave him a hug and smiled.

"You look amazing Jenny, as usual."

"Thank you, but I don't feel it." He raised an eyebrow before she walked through to the garden with him. The others turned to look, and Harry and Maria had a look of shock on their faces.

"Hi tom.! Said Jethro.

"Director.! The junior agents both acknowledged.

"Call m tom out of work, I'm not the director at weekends."

They all smiled and he went to see his god daughters. HE sat down on the blanket and began playing with the girls. There was suddenly a squeal as Stan, Chris and Abby appeared, Abby ran over and hugged everyone. Chris and Stan also greeted everybody too. Just then the doorbell rung and Jenny went to answer it. She found Ducky and smiled. She led him through to the garden.

Everyone was laughing and joking soon. Jenny was lying with Jethro, their legs intertwined as they made the most of their girls being occupied. They watched as Stan chased Maria around the garden and she laughed. From the looks of it Harry and Chris were talking or more like arguing over the football. Abby was playing with Cathy and Clara who seemed to be laughing away at something. Meanwhile Tom and Ducky were talking about the old days by the looks of it.

"I love you Jethro." Jenny said quietly.

"I love you too Jenny."

"After Paris, I never would have thought I would be sat here, with you as my husband, two gorgeous little girls, and a family who we love. Thank you, for making it possible."

"thank you Jenny." He kissed her softly.

"Leroy?" they broke and looked up. Once again they'd been stopped. There stood and older man, white hair, larger built, wearing chinos and a chequered shirt. Jethro looked like a bundle of emotions, surprise, anger, confusion.

"Dad?" he questioned.

_**Please leave me a review! **_

_**Thanks xx**_


	11. all about us pt2

_**Disclaimer – I don't own ncis!**_

_**Authors note – hope this is okay, I've just had a horrible day including a row with my best friend and now don't know where I sand so I hope it is ok. **_

_**Also I am now a BETA reader! *bows* yes thank you. So if you are intested in my helping then let me know, please bear in mind I'm better with other peoples work then my own! So please us me *flutters eye lashes***_

"_Dad?" _

"Hello Leroy." Jenny sat up, looking at the older man. She had never heard anyone call Jethro Leroy, and those who had made that mistake in the past never made it again.

"What are you doing here Jack?"

"Can't I visit my son?"

"Jethro?" Jenny asked confused.

"Jen, this is my father Jackson Gibbs. Jack, this is my wife and mother to my children Jenny Sheppard." Said Gibbs hugging Jenny tightly.

"I think we need to talk." Said Jack looking at his son.

"You've only just realised that?"

Gibbs squeezed jenny's hand to let her know he would be fine. With that she watched as the two older men walked away. Jenny walked over and sat down wither children Cathy was now playing with car whilst ducky was telling Clara a story. The little girl listened intently to the older man probably not understanding a work of it. Cathy saw her mum and smiled. "Mummy, 'ars." She said holding out a car.

"Are you playing with cars Cath?"

"Mummy." She said in a more forcefully as she held out a car.

"You want me to play." The little girl simply nodded. "Say please then, please."

"p…pw…pwe….wes…pwease." when she finally said a word that sounded right she looked at her mum with a big and proud smile on her face. Jenny couldn't hello but smile as she took the car and kissed her daughters hair. The two sat o the mat playing with the car. They made car noises all the time with smiles on their faces. They parked the cars on the checks on the mat. After 10 minutes Jenny kissed her daughters head and got up.

"Ducky would you look after them for a bit. I need to check on something." She said in a hushed voice.

"Of course my dear, is everything okay?"

"Jethro's father is here."

"Ah, and I take it from your tone things are not going well."

"You could say that." With a smile Jenny walked into the house. As soon as she did she was glad that all of their 'family' was outside. Instantly she could hear raised voices coming from the kitchen. She stood outside the door and listened.

"Hand on Jack, you brought a date to the wedding of my wife and child! What the hell did you think it was? A party? They were all I had, they were my everything!"

"I had to move on after your mother, just like you have done."

"But telling me at their funeral!"

"It was my way of dealing with their death's, you forget I lost my grandchild."

"And what about today? Not a word in over a decade then you turn up, why?"

"So I'm not allowed to see my son now."

"Oh! So now you want something to do with me?"

"I always did, you are the one who blocked me out. I mean you're married for gods sakes, didn't you think to tell me?"

"Well Jack, I honestly didn't think that you would care!"

Outside jenny was shocked, she hadn't even known that Jethro still had a family. She sighed and walked in. "Oi!" she shouted louder than both of the men. They looked over. "Gibbs, a word, now!" Jethro knew she meant business and followed her out. She walked into the study. "What the hell was all that about Jethro?"

"IT's old stuff Jen."

"Jethro, why didn't you tell me your father was still around?"

"We haven't spoken in over a decade."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he brought a date to the funeral of shan and Kel."

"And?"

"And that's not enough Jen?"

"Not for it to last over a decade Jethro – no. Jethro…there are so many arguments I wish had never happened with my dad, but I can't, hell I can't even say sorry to him because he is gone Jethro, my dad is dead. I would give anything to spend just ten more minutes with my father, but i can't, you can. I have neither of my parents nor aunts nor grandparents left Jethro, you do. So make the most of it Jethro, and if you don't not only are you stupid but sleeping on the couch." She said that and walked out. For once he did as he was told and went into the kitchen. Jenny hadn't gone outside, but hid so that she could find out if he had done as she'd said. Which he had.

Jenny walked out and into the garden where she sat in between Ducky and Tom. "They talking?" asked Ducky.

"They were arguing. I told Jethro if he didn't talk then he was sleeping on the couch." Tom laughed but ducky looked at her. "I also told him I would give anything to have just 10 more minutes with my dad and tell him I'm sorry for our arguments, but I can't – he can."

"Did it work Jenny?" asked Tom.

"Yeah, actually done as he's told for once."

"Maybe I should threaten that you'll make him sleep on the couch when he annoys the press." All three of them laughed at the comment.

"Somehow I don't think he would believe you. "

"Ah, no I'm not a red head."

Jenny looked around to see her husband. She stood up and he hugged her. "You alright?" she whispered in his ear.

"thank you." Was all he said before kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Oi! Boss get a room would you? There are little girls watching!" shouted burley. Both laughed before signalling to Tom and Ducky who covered the little girls eyes as Jenny and Jethro kissed again. This time her hadn't went around his neck and his around her waist. When they broke they were breathless and laughing.

"Too hard to resist Stan." Said Jenny. He mumbled something as he went to get a drink. Jenny heard someone caught and looked around to see Jethro's father.

"I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm Jack." He said holding out his hand.

"Jenny."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For making Jethro talk to me, and for getting him to be happy again. IT means a lot."

"You are more than welcome. I love Jethro, more than I've ever loved anyone but I'm not going to even attempt to replace Shannon."

"Thank you. Now I hear I have two beautiful grandchildren? May I meet them?"

"Of course." She and Jethro walked over and sat down hand in hand. Jack could see his son was truly in love, especially when Jethro lifted Jenny up and put her on his knee instead of her sitting next to him. Jack joined them on the floor.

"Dadm this is Catherine Louise and Clarissa Jasmine, or Cathy and Clara. Cath, clara, this is granddad Jack." The two looked at him.

"Hello." Said Jack.

"G…ga…gad….gangad!" said Clara looking pleased with hersef as she smiled at him.

"Hello Clara."

"G…Ga…ga…grag." Cathy attempted not wanting to be oudone. She then looked at her dad and granddad. "Pap Jack!" she said with a smirk. Jenny laughed at the little girl. Jack just smiled.

"Hello Cathy."

Jack stayed with the family that weekend. IT was awkward at first, between father and son, but by the time it was back to work things were as normal as their family ever would be. Jack left on the Sunday night with a smile on his face. Jethro felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders whilst Jenny was pleased to see her husband more relaxed.

After Jenny had put the girls to bed she went to join Jethro in their bed. She rested her head on his chest. "I think Stan is going to get promoted." He said out of the blue.

"I know."

"How-"

"Marrow, he was talking to him earlier. I doubt it'll be for a few months."

"Means I have to train a new probie, no doubt."

"Stop moaning."

"Yes ma'am." He said in a joking manner.

It was a weekend they would both treasure, then again they always did treasure time together, because if they didn't, they knew too well it could all be taken away in a blink of an eye.

_**Hope it was okay!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Please use me as your BETA reader!**_


	12. somewhere love remains

_**Disclaimer – I don't own ncis**_

_**Authors note- yeah so here you go! Basically I'm tired, stressed, fed up and should be revising but because I love you all so much I have written this. Hope it is ok, enjoy!**_

Nobody in the Gibbs household could quite believe that it was a year today since that day when their worlds had been turned upside down. It was a year since Abby's first day and a year since the twins had graced the world with their magical presence. Neither of their parents could quite imagine life without their girls. They had a routine now, the twins stayed in the day care when their parents were busy, yet when there were no cases they were usually with their parents. On those long cases Tom Marrow had even taken to having them in his office. Numerous times Jenny or Jethro had come up to give their boss a sit rep only to find him on the floor playing cars, sat on the couch reading a book or at the conference table colouring in Disney princesses.

This year the girls first birthday had fallen on a Friday, which meant they had to be working. IT was hard though for Jenny had Jethro. Jenny knew that although Tom would give her it, more time off was not a good idea. Jenny also knew that of the last few weeks her job had taken its toll on her. Jethro and his team had only had a few cases which had been things such as identity theft and robbery. Most had been open and shut for a change. Jenny on the other hand had been lumped with high priority cases which seemed to involve working hand in hand with other agencies or the media. She guessed that was why her team had gotten them and not Jethro's. It was hard though. The days had been long, she was getting up at 4 am and getting home at midnight. She'd slept at the office more than once and had been on an IV of coffee near enough. The worst thing was she had barely seen her children apart from one morning when she hadn't gotten in until 4 am that morning. Jethro – much to her annoyance- had turned her 06 00 alarm off and set it to 09 00. She'd seen the girls in a mad rush to get coffee and go. His interference had annoyed her even though she knew it was for her own good. But what had broken her heart was the down hearted look on her daughter's faces when they'd seen her get her coat.

Today she had seen her daughters at breakfast, wished them a happy birthday before running off. Jethro had cleared his day so te girls could be with him Chris and Stan. He didn't want them in a day-care on their birthday. But today was just the same for Jenny and her team. Jethro watched as his wife ran a hand through her hair roughly. She hid tiredness well but he could tell. He could see the faint black bags not hidden by concealer, the paleness in her skin and her sharp temper. It was her third high priority case in a row. He watched from afar as her team gave latest updates, as she answered her phone and they all grabbed their bags. As she left she caught his eye, he could see the apologetic look in her eyes. He just hoped it was the lead she needed.

Gibbs signed off his final report and went to take it, along with his teams, up to the director's office where he knew tom was with the girls. He entered the outer office where his secretary took the files. He was about to go in when the young blonde haired girl looked at him. "He's not in there agent Gibbs."

"Where is he?" asked Gibbs, annoyed.

"In MTAC, your daughters are there too." She barely had time to finish before Gibbs had left. He scanned his eye in the iris scanner to gain entry and walked into the dark room. It seemed empty of the usual hustle and bustle of life. There were no technicians walking around. Gibbs looked at the screen and the emptiness was explained. On the screen was 'the little mermaid'. It was the one film that you could put on and his girls would shut up and watch. He turned the corner to see Tom Marrow, the Director of an armed federal agency, sat on the seats with two girls laying either side. Each of them had their heads on his knee. Jethro smiled and went to join. The girls smiled, Clara sitting on his knee and snuggling in. "Where's Jenny?"Tom asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, she got a lead, ran off."

"She's been worked hard lately."

"I know, it's been hard on her. She's barely seen the girls."

"It was unavoidable."

"I know, and so does she. Jen asked me to make sure you were still alright for coming around tonight."

"I would not miss it for the world."

After that the pair shut up and watched the film they both knew near enough all the words to. By the end the girls were sleeping on the older men's knees. Jethro helped carry them into the director's office. They placed the girls on the sofa with a blanket on top before returning to the jobs they were paid for. When Jethro returned to his team he saw that they were all a bit more relaxed. Gibbs let them be, knowing if things went as they usually did the relaxing would be short lived. Seeing that Jenny's bags were back and that two of her team were writing reports he went over.

"Interrogation." Maria answered in a gruff manner. He could feel the younger woman was tired and stressed and by no means wanted interrogating as to where her boss was. Jethro nodded before walking off.

He went to interrogation, calling in on the break room first to get his wife a coffee. As he walked into the observation room he saw her interrogating in all her glory. She got a man twice as big, covered in tattoos and a murderer shaking in his boots. She used things Gibbs had taught her before they had crossed the line of lovers and partners. HE saw her throw in her own quirks. Talking in his ear, showing evidence, and before long he knew she had nailed him. He felt as proud of her now as he had the first time he had let her interrogate a suspect. He could see the interview ending as left observation. Leaning against the wall opposite where Jenny would emerge from in just a few minutes.

As predicted she came out. The smile on her face to see him was massive. They didn't do pleasantries as she hugged him tightly. He knew she'd had missed him just as much as he had her. Once they separated he handed her the coffee. "You are a god Jethro, do you know that?" he just smirked I reply.

"Good to see you haven't lost your touch." He said referring to the interrogation.

"I should have guessed you would be watching."

"What? Am I not allowed to check that my protégée hasn't lost her touch?"

"You're protégée Jethro? Is that what I am?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Her playful side was coming out and he was glad to see it returning after a while of being hidden.

"You might be." He said hugging her around the waist. She turned around and looked him in the eyes, linking her hands around his neck.

"And all this time, here I was thinking I was your wife." She said about to walk away. He grabbed her and kissed her senseless. She hugged him tightly and they walked into the lift hand in hand. As they reached the bull pen Jenny went to her desk to do her paper work. Half an hour later Jethro came down stairs with the girls in his arms. Burly was sat with Maria who looked a lot happier after being bought a coffee by the other agent. As soon as Cathy and Clara saw their mum they started clapping. Jethro placed them down and jenny hugged them both, it was evident she had missed her daughters.

Soon the girls were sat playing with Abby and the new teddy bears she had bought them. Jethro and Jenny were talking and burly walked up to them both. "Erm, boss, Probie I need a word." Before he could say anything else Jenny had head slapped him.

"Right, boss, _Jenny _I have been offered a promotion. I have been offered a position as agent afloat. I'll be running investigations and what not. I have accepted." He said with a smile.

"I am proud of you Stan, well done." Jenny said hugging the other man.

"Yeah, well done Stan." He said, slapping the other man's back.

"When do you start?" asked Jenny.

"Next month."

"Well I'm sure Abby will throw a party."

Soon everyone was heading back to the Gibbs household where Noemi had prepared a massive feast for everyone. They were laughing and joking and relishing the time they still had left. They knew it would not be long before they were all off living their own lives. So that evening Jenny and Jethro did something they always did, they watched their family. But soon Jenny was fast asleep Maria was sat with her head on burley shoulder and the girls were asleep with their mum. For that moment their family was a t peace, no matter how long it happened.

_**Hope it was ok!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**-fashiongirl97**_

_**P.S. I'm now a beta reader now! So if you want my assistance then pm me!**_

_**P.P.S. please give me suggestions xx**_


	13. next to you

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors Note – okay Guys, so sorry for the delay, I am overwhelmed with exams at the moment, as well as homework which never seems to go away. In addition to that everyone seems to be falling out so I become an agony aunt. Also, I have been betta reading so I wanted to get her her work back first. **_

_**So unfortunately, this is second priority. Hope that this is okay, sorry for th delay, and the spelling and grammar. **_

_**Enjoy! xxx**_

It was strange to think really, that today marked the first of probably many people moving on and leaving. Since Jenny had come back and since Abby's arrival they had all become even more of a family. It was fair to say it was Abby's doing. She arranged the picnics and Parties, just like today. It was Stan's last day and Abby was inviting them all to Gibbs' old house. Usually they stayed at Jenny's as it was bigger, but today, Gibbs' house fitted better.

They had no cases which meant that they all were gathered in Gibbs' area. Jethro and his team had finished their case yesterday, which Jenny and her team had had a while off due to their mad rush so that they could catch up on the paperwork that had been building up. Marrow had arranged it so both team were free. He had watched them grow closer, especially Maria and Stan. Everyone had noticed them two. IT was as if his leaving had sparked them to light that flame up between them. It was making the goodbye harder. Stan would be away for long amounts of time in one go. They wouldn't see each other, but Jenny and Gibbs had a feeling it would last.

Marrow was working in his office day, it was unavoidable. He would join the 'family' later at Gibbs' house. Down in the bull pen they all were sat around. Maria had been with Stan all day but now he was running around with Chris making a fool of himself. Jenny and Gibbs were talking whilst the girls were in nursery. They had begun making friends and they wanted to get them into a routine.

Lunch time came and Stan treated Jenny, Gibbs and Maria to dinner. Why them three only? Because, they were the most influential and important people in his life. So they went out for lunch whilst the others went to sort things out for that night. Harry and Chris went to get food.

"Right, first things first, bear." Chris said marching off into the supermarket. Chris sighed, picked a trolley and began to walk away. Harry ran to catch up.

"I think food needs to come first."

"You would die from dehydration before starvation, therefore bear first."

"Fin, but you had better get some Bourbon too or else we are both screwed."

"Good thought probie." Said Chris, smirking. Harry rolled his eyes, rising above the dig and went in search of some Jack Daniels.

Within 15minutes all that they had done was buy half of the larger the shop stocked, two bottles of Jack Daniels and one of Scotch. Now they stood in the frozen food isle looking at Pizza's.

"I thought that we were having a barbeque?"

"It's not that warm."

"Yeah, and?"

"I want pizza."

"Grow up Chris." Harry said before walking off. He arrived at the fresh meat counter and got a load of sausages, burgers and chicken legs. Chris came and found him and put a load of frozen sweat corn in the trolley. Between them they picked up a load of crisps and snacks as well as ice cream and different cakes. The whole thing ended up costing nearly $60. Neither of them minded though, it would be a night for remembering the good times. With that thought in mind they took the carrier bags out to the car and began on their way to Gibbs' house. When they arrived at the small road, the house that barely got used since Paris was covered in balloons and banners reading "goodbye Stan" "Good look!" "Congratulations Burley." It wade a bitter sweet smile appear on both men's faces. After all, life at NCIS would not be the same without their sports mad, trouble causing, wind up merchant senior agent.

The pair walked through the house that over the years had become a second home to Stan and Chris. It was a place of safety and comfort. They took the bags filled with food and drink into the kitchen and duped them on the working top. They began placing things in the fridge to keep cool whilst Abby was baking a variety of cakes. As well as all the things that lay on the working top thanks to Jenny, Ducky and Mrs. Mallard. The amount of food on display and the amount that would not doubt arrive son would be more than enough for everyone.

_**-a mistake-**_

Those that had been dealing with the preparations for that night arrived back at work first, soon to be followed by Jenny, Jethro Stan and Maria. Jenny and her team had to go back to their desks and to work to document more evidence that the results had only just come back on whilst the others got to relax. After an hour and a half Jenny's team had gone back to relaxing, and were all currently down in Abby's lab. She was the only one in the bull pen as she finished reporting the toxicology, and GC-MS results. As well as the finer details from the autopsy report. As she did so she also spoke to Catherine via IM.

_Catherine-W : So, how is my best friend and mother to by god daughters?_

_Jen-G : Tired, stressed…ect._

_Catherine-W : Aren't we all?_

_Jen-G : I guess so. _

_Catherine-W : so how are they then?_

_Jen-G : Growing! Every time I look at them they get so much bigger. _

_Catherine-W : Aww! I miss them!_

_Jen-G : How is life in Vegas?_

_Catherine-W : It's hard Jenny. _

_Jen-G : How so?_

_Catherin-W : I look at my life and then at yours and can't help but feel Jealous. _

_Jen-G : You'll find someone tall dark and handsome soon enough!_

_Catherine-W: I hope so Jen. Anyway, we've got a homicide, g2g. _

_Jen-G : Okay, and keep your chin up!_

_Catherine-W is now offline _

Jenny sighed and looked back at her paperwork. She stiffened when she felt some arms wrap around her. Yet when she smelt bourbon, coffee and sawdust she relaxed into her husband's embrace. HE rested his head on her shoulder and she fell back. A smile on her lips. He gently kissed he cheek. "Jenny, stop working." He said moving her paperwork away.

"I need to!"

"No, you need to come downstairs and be with us all."

"Jethro…I'm going to miss him. As much as he is a pain and stuff, it won't be the same." She said turning around to look at him. He hugged her tightly, knowing that she had seen him as a brother and always would. With a slight smile he pulled back and looked at her. He brushed away a stray hair, looked deep in her eyes and said what she needed to hear.

"Stan will always be part of our family. No matter what he will always be like out brother or son. And I will always love you Jenny Sheppard!"

"Thank you." She said before kissing him passionately. When they broke Jethro piled away her work, offered her his hand and so they began to leave headquarters and go to Gibbs' house. As Jethro drove, Jenny dropped Abby a text:

_Just left the Navy yard. On the way to the house now. Will see you soon. Jenny xx_

As they drove, Jethro left his hand on Jenny's leg. Marrow was bringing the girls later along with Abby who had bought them new dresses but was refusing to let anyone see them. So as Jenny and Jethro pulled up on the driveway both laughed at all of the banners. Soon they were in the kitchen sorting out the crisps into bows and all the food onto plates. Jethro was outside setting the BBQ. Once they were both done they went to change into the cloths they had dropped off the previous day. When Jenny was finally ready she went down to see Jethro sat putting cocktail sausages on cocktail sticks. She laughed at the sight and he simply glared at her. He pulled her in and kissed her senseless. She just laughed as they broke. He spun her around and smiled. She looked amazing wearing skin tight white skinny jeans with a thin cotton top which was floaty and hung off the shoulder. She wore matching stilettos. He red locks left curly yet tied up messily. She wore a bunch of silver bracelets and looked amazing. But their moment was ruined by the sound of voices at the door. In walked Ducky and Marrow, in the middle f a conversation. They all said their hello's before Jenny noticed the lack of two people.

"Where are Cathy and Clara?"

"With Abigail, we were banished." Said Ducky.

"I'm not too upset, I wouldn't want to be there when they start practicing the Gibbs glare." Commented Marrow.

Jenny and Jethro rolled their eyes at the two men who they saw as fathers. Jenny simply smiled before putting to two men to work. She became the boss, organising things. Soon outside a picnic bench was set up. A table cloth on and bowls upon bowls of food on top. There were ice boxes full of bears inside as well as the rest of the drinks. Soon everyone started arriving. Stan was absolutely amazed by how much effort everyone had put in. The whole group were smiling and laughing. Surprisingly they had all begun a big game of cricket. On one team were Stan, Marrow, Gibbs, and Chris, whilst on the other was Jenny, Ducky, Maria and Harry on the other. Abby sat out looking after the girls so that their parents got a chance to relax a bit. The game was full of jokes and laughing. There was flirtation to cheating and laughter filled the air. Jenny and Gibbs were asking like teenagers, flirting the whole time. Stan and Chris were pretending to be sick. It was strange for them in a way seeming as they had witnessed the pairs relationship grow.

By the end of the game, Jenny, Ducky, Maria and Harry had won. Now though they were gloating. Although Maria and Stan were just sat together. Realising time was getting on they decided to get on cooking. As the night went on they sat down sharing stories. The girls had fallen asleep with Stan and Maria.

"…well at least my eyesight isn't going Gibbs." Joked Stan.

"With you're shooting, you'd never know. The first time you held a gun you hit the leg."

"I meant to, you know, practicing disabling him and that."

"Yeah, and the rest Stan." They all laughed.

As time went on everyone realised they wouldn't be going home that night. So Gibbs put the girls in their room and they headed back outside. They sat under the stars and began to drink and stare at the stars. "You remember your first time on a ship Chris? You got sea sick." Stated Stan laughing. Maria was laying on his chest just as Jenny was with Jethro.

"Oi Burley, just cause you're off gallivanting doesn't mean you can pick on him. At least he didn't get pinned up against a wall by me on his first day cause he tried to look down my top." Said Jenny.

"HE WHAT!" said Gibbs.

"Jethro, you don't know half of what went on before Marseilles."

"Ahh. Marseilles, how I would like to hear them stories." Stated Stan.

"Of cause Stan, what would you like to know?" questioned Jenny.

"Well, if you're offering, what night did it happen? Or was it before the night?"

"Anything else Stan?"

"Was that the first time."

"Ok well how about I tell you in my will?" Jenny winked at Maria who head slapped Stan on cue.

That night was one which was spent as a family. They weren't family by blood, but by love. Laughs were shared and smiles on every ones faces. Life was about to change, but in that moment, their lives were care free.

_**Hope it was okay!**_

_**Where have my beautiful reviews gone? You are dwindling away! **_

_**So come on and review please! **_


	14. forever and always pt1

_**Disclaimer – NCIS is not mine**_

As Jenny and Jethro slept in their Paris hotel room, smiles on their faces, celebrating two magical years of marriage, they knew everything could have been so different. It was strange to think that if Jenny hadn't built up the courage, or Jethro banished his pride to forgive her, then they could still be living those separate and lonely lives. Jenny could be sat somewhere, risking her life without giving a second thought because she was alone. Jethro could be risking his life whilst burying himself in cases to avoid the latest ex wife. But they weren't, instead they were sat in a hotel room on the outskirts of Paris. The room with white washed walls and furniture, doors flung open with white mesh drapes blowing in the breeze.

As the sun rose morning dawned. They had arrived the previous night after a long flight which had been made better by the fact they had had first class to themselves. Now though, now man and wife lay intertwined with one another as they slept: at piece with the world for once.

Back in DC a proud godmother slept in the spare bedroom of the family's house as her two godchildren slept peacefully in their rooms. Her face a smile at spending time with her god children, yet behind that smile was a fear that she hid – one that would soon be back to haunt them all as a mistake would corrupt the world they knew.

In Paris, oblivious to how their worlds would be threatened in just a few days, Jenny and Jethro were getting ready. Today was their anniversary, and the four day weekend in the city that was where everything had started had all been Jethro's idea. He'd asked Abby to help with the booking but searched to find something to do on the special day himself (after a crash course on how to use Google first).

Jethro was ready before his wife and so lay on the bed reading a book he had found in one of the cupboards. He looked up as he heard the bathroom door open and saw his beautiful wife walk out. She was dressed in a white floating skirt that fell slightly above her knees and a tight green vest top that hugged her curves. She wore brown wedges and had her hair long and loose. On her head were a pair of big brown sun glasses and she wore a white cardigan to stop the breeze. On her wrists were thick wooden bangles. She looked simply elegant, even after having two children; no one would think she was old enough. With a smile her husband got up off of the bed and walked over to where she stood.

"You are not allowed out!" he whispered huskily into her ear before kissing her passionately on the lips, just like he did every morning when she woke up. After a longer than usual make out session they both managed to pull away from each other for long enough to leave the hotel and make their way out. They wandered through the small streets lined with shops hand in hand, the picture of love. Jenny stopped occasionally to look at one or two things and bought a few things as presents. Jethro was glad he hadn't been dragged into every shop, although he would never tell Jenny.

As lunch time approached they paused outside a local baker. IT looked familiar to Jenny as she waited outside for her husband and she remembered it was where she and Jethro had prevented a robbery on their last day back when they were partners. A smirk appeared n the face of the red head when she saw her husband re appear with a picnic hamper.

"What?" he asked at her amused look.

"I never thought I would see Leroy Jethro Gibbs with a picnic hamper" she said laughing as she pulled out her camera and snapped a picture. He placed the hamper on the floor and ran after her hugging her around the waist and attacking her neck with his lips.

After a few minutes and many a dirty look, Jethro released Jenny slightly yet kept his arm around her waist. He picked up the hamper and they made their way to one of Paris' most famous parks 'Parc de Monceau'. They walked around the lake with the pillars surrounding it, and though wooded areas and perfectly planted flower beds.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Jenny said leaning her head against Jethro and kissing his cheek softly as they sat down on a grassy area near an old weeping willow tree. With smiles on their faces they ate the selection of foods Jethro had bought. Each one was one of Jenny's favourites.

"Thank you Jethro, for this weekend, for everything." She said as they lay under the sun, watching the clouds.

"You are welcome Jenny. Anyway, it's Catherine we have to thank."

"I think she's glad to get away. Her ex is hanging around."

"EX?"

"Yeah, Eddie, she married him when they were young, promised her the world and gave her a divorce. She was never happy, I was sure he abused, still think he did."

"They have kids?"

"No, Cath always wanted them, Eddie didn't."

Jethro couldn't reply t that. He just kissed he head knowing how hard it must have been to watch as her best friend was so unhappy. Even now he could see she felt guilty.

They stayed like that in silence for a while longer, each caught up in their own thoughts. Mid afternoon the two left the beautiful park and walked along the seine. They did the cliché kiss in front of the Eiffel tower and laughed along the Seine. They had reverted back to their younger selves.

The weekend passed in much the same way. They laughed and loved, went to the places with memories and made new ones. It was the perfect weekend. But it was all about to change, as the plane landed in DC both Jenny and Jethro Gibbs had smiles on their faces. Their suitcases filled with gifts and presents for their 'family' and daughters. After collecting their bags they stepped out of the airport and into the cool evening weather.

As they did so Jenny got a call from Catherine. She answered it with a smile as Jethro attempted to hail a cab. "Hey Cath! We're just getting a cab and on our way back they you can have the two terrors of your hands."

"Jen.." he voice was weak and quiet as she spoke.

"Cath?"

"He's here Jen, Eddies here, and he's been drinking."

TBC

_**Authors note – hey, so sorry for the delay, had science exams. Anyway, this story is depressing me and really I don't know what else to write as I am stuck. I will probably finish this story line and they do an epilogue, but if you have any suggestions that let me know, and if you can make me interested in the story then I'll dedicate it to you. **_

_**Also, thanks to Left My Heart In Paris for suggesting Paris and for all her other advice. I doubt anyone who reads this doesn't but if you don't then go read her stuff, it's truly amazing **_


	15. forever and always pt 2

_**I don't own ncis**_

_**Hey! So appologies for the short chap this time. Needed to update but I have no motivation atm. There will be two-ish more chaps then it's goodbye! **_

_**Hope it's ok….**_

"_He's here Jen, Eddies here, and I think he's been drinking."_

"Cath, where are the kids alright, are you alright?"

"The kids are with Marrow. Yeah, he's….he's inside Jenny."

"Catherine, get to my bedroom, by my bed there is a lock draw with my personal gun in it. GET IT! We'll be there asap." With that the line went dead. Jethro spared a glance for his wife and aw her worried. He'd over heard the conversation, and had managed to hail them a cab eventually. As they got in Jenny leant forward, told the driver her address and added: "Federal agents, it's a hostage situation so put a rush on it." The driver did as instructed. Meanwhile Jenny and Jethro rung their teams who would be getting their stuff and on their way. Neither knew how this would play out, situations were always worse when drink was involved.

As they pulled up outside, both forgot about their luggage and the taxi fare. They jumped up and pulled out their Sig's from the holster – always prepared.

As they walked up the driveway the front door was open. No longer were they man and wife but partners all over again. They worked in sink, Jethro leading, whilst Jenny followed, always having his six no mater what. When they got to the sun room they hugged the wall. There in the middle of the room was Eddie, holding a gun at Catherine. She was kneeling on the floor, attempting to not let her walls down. Knowing there was only two ways he would get out of this, Jenny signalled to Jethro she was off in and he told her he had her six. With a small smile she went in. Seeing her best friend on the floor he finger itched to pull the trigger.

"eddie, put down the gun." He turned towards her, the gun pointing at Cath the whole time.

"Oh, here she is, the woman who feels the need to put her nose in everyone else's business."

"Eddie, whatever you are feeling now it is the drink speaking. If you do as I say then we can say you were acting under the influence of alcohol, yeah, reduce the sentence."

"You actually think she'll press charges? Ha, she doesn't have the guts."

"You give her less credit that she gives herself Ed. NCIS is involved now; you took her hostage in an agent's house. IT doesn't matter what Catherine wants." Jenny's tone was calm. "So how about we sort this out. There are two ways we can end this. Either you leave here in hand cuffs or a body bag. IT's up to you."

"She, she caused all this! If she had just stayed with me!" he said slapping the blonde's cheek. Out of the corner of her eye she saw agents getting ready on either side of the room.

"Eddie, this is not going to work, you are making matters worse." Her gun was still aimed on him. Yet as she looked deep in his eyes she saw out of the corner of her eye the finger on the trigger about to squeeze. Knowing shooting him would not protect her friend she jumped, resting the man to the ground. Yet as she did so the room fell silent as a gunshot went off and a body went limp…

_**-a mistake-**_

"Jennifer Sheppard, bullet to the right side, lodged …" the words barely seemed to register in his brain. She'd lost consciousness even before the ambulance had arrived, she'd lost too much blood and she had nearly died twice in the ambulance. The sound when the heart monitor had done that single drone of noise was one that would haunt him forever. Now she was been carted off because some drunken fool had decided to try and kill his ex, then Jen being Jen had been the heroine and saved her.

Now, after over an hour in surgery Gibbs sat outside in the waiting room with Catherine beside her. Eddie had been left to rot in an interrogation room at NCIS. "I'm sorry Jethro, this is my entire fault."

"No, it's you're ex-husbands."

"Jethro, if it weren't for me then he wouldn't have been there today, Jenny wouldn't be in hospital and you two would be doing whatever it is you do!"

"It's our job. No matter how much I love her, no matter how much I hate him, it's our job. Her instincts kicked in. IT would have happened on any day during any case. The fact it happened with you just shows how much you obviously mean to her."

"I'll always feel guilty."

"I know." And he did, he had known agents lost because they protected their bosses. He never saw their bosses the same again.

Soon the teams, Abby and Ducky were sat waiting for the news on the woman they all respected. The girls were sleeping over at marrows house. He had offered knowing it would be the way he was of best help.

That evening they all fell asleep as Jenny was wheeled into ICU. The nurses put blankets over them as the night rose in DC and they all dreamt of a world where everything was perfect.

_**Please review! I got so many at the beginning so it's either gotten rubbish or peoples cba no more!**_

_**Press the big blue button…. Anyone can do it….. account or not…..i'll love you! :D**_


	16. perfect day

_**I don't own NCIS…**_

_**This is the end folks…hope it's ok it's short but I didn't want to write any more as I think it fits.**_

_**Thank you to all who have reviewed, for a story only ever intended to be a one shot, it's become a lot more than that.**_

_**Thank you all, and enjoy….**_

The few fluffy clouds floated slowly in the sky, the bright blue a cliché summer's scene. The grass on the hill was long and thick. Age had gone out the window today, everyone was like a child. Sixteen years had passed since Jenny had been shot, and so much had changed. Jenny had recovered, returned to work. Jethro had of cause over reacted, they'd argued and she'd told him not to fuss. Yet that wasn't all… Catherine had revealed just two months later she was pregnant after a one night stand with Eddie. IT was a mistake – no one had judged her. That had started off all the change, Catherine had left Vegas to come to DC. She'd joined NCIS and taken Stan's place on Jethro's team. She'd given birth to a little girl: Lindsey Jennifer. She became the god child of Jenny and Jethro and they both became part of the family. Just two months after Catherine arrived Chris decided it was time to move on. A young Anthony DiNozzo from Baltimore PD took his place.

Over the years they'd all seen many people pass on. Marrow had left and an ex Secret Service agent Caitlin Todd had replaced him after 2 years at NCIS. Timothy McGee had joined Gibbs' team too. Jenny's team had remained the same; Maria and Stan were now married Harry although single found himself getting closer to Catherine as Lindsey grew up.

Today was just any other summer day to a lot of people. But for this massive family it was one of the few days of days that they all got together. The old family that had been formed nearing 18 years ago when Jenny had returned, and the one, that had formed when time took over. Today they all joined, Tony, McGee, Catherine and a 14 year old Lindsey, Stan, Chris, Maria, Harry, Marrow, Ducky, Jenny and Jethro with the nearing 17 year old Catherine and Clarissa.

For Gibbs' girls they'd had one of the biggest families. Along the line they'd turned to many of their family for different reasons. The girls were nearing 17 now, and although were the same in many respects, where miles apart as well. Clara was the brunette of the two. She had long thick brown hair with her mother's lose curls. She had a slight side fringe, and striking green eyes. She was the quieter one of the two. Clara was the one who read her books yet also loved rock music and things that were different. She was the one who was highly intelligent and cared about her work where as her sister was louder.

Catherine was the one who had caused her father trouble over the years. She had fiery red hair which was always straightened and bright blue eyes. Her hair reflected her temper and it was not un common for her to take her parents temper and put it into practise. She'd been the one who had taken to Tony. She loved films and music in the charts. She was the girl who loved modern whilst her sister unique.

Today the girls were their usual selves. Clarissa Jasmine wore a bright green rara skirt with heals just like her mothers and a black corseted top. She had her own style and loved mixing modern and vintage. Vintage jewellery was what she adored and it lined the walls of her room. She was sat with Tim helping him write his next book. Meanwhile Catherine Louise along with Lindsey Jennifer and a lot of the team played football. Unlike her sister Cath wore her hair straight, tight black skinny jeans, a bright blue vest top and converse. Unlike her sister Catherine's room was filled with posters – much to her father's displeasure.

On the bank Jenny and Jethro watched over.. When she'd been shot fifteen years ago neither thought in a million years they'd be here today: a massive family who were always there for each other.

Later that night everyone gathered by a campfire. Life had changed so much for them all, but there was not one thing anyone would change. Jenny made a mistake, but if she hadn't who knows where they would be today. Sometimes fate has its own way of making things happen, fate is fate, no one can change it. But in that moment, for everyone life had righted a wrong, formed a family, and made many many memories….

_**Thank you all.**_

_**Please leave a one final review – it would mean a lot!**_

_**Happy Diamond Jubilee day to all in the common wealth and over the world!**_

_**Thank you **_

_**-fashionshirl97**_


End file.
